Hermetic compressors are used in household refrigerators, freezers, and air-conditioning units for compressing the refrigerant in a closed-looped refrigeration system. Lubrication of frictional components in the compressor is provided by a crankshaft, which draws lubricant from an oil sump at the shell bottom and circulates it to the various parts of the compressor.
The crankshaft is driven by a rotating drive and the rotation of the crankshaft draws the lubricant and circulates the lubricant to various parts of the compressor. As the lubricant is circulated throughout the compressor, it picks up debris and particles in the compressor generated from the manufacturing process or wear and tear of parts in the compressor. As the lubricant is circulated back into the compressor, the debris and particles in the lubricant may damage components of the compressor and result in failure of the compressor.
It is therefore highly desirable to minimize the presence of debris and particles in the lubricant before the lubricant gets circulated throughout the compressor. Magnets have been used to separate the debris from the lubricant. FIG. 1 shows a prior art document of U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,479 B1 (hereinafter Friedley) where a magnet is utilized to separate the debris from the lubricant.
In Friedley, an annular magnet 88 is set within the depression of a lower shell 80 of the compressor 10 to separate ferrous material from the lubricant. In operation, oil is drawn into an oil pick-up tube 62 by the centrifugal action of a drive shaft 40 and transported to an oil distribution bore 66 formed through drive shaft 40. The lubricant is then distributed to different parts of the compressor 10 for lubrication of the different components. The suction draws oil 80 from a sump 64 radically inwards to the axis 86. Since all of the oil used for lubrication must enter the end 94 of the oil pick-up tube 62, all of the oil will flow within close proximity to the upper surface of the annular magnet 88.
As such, the annular magnet 88 traps ferrous debris and particles present in the lubricant before the lubricant gets drawn into the oil pick-up tube 62, thereby preventing contaminated lubricant from being distributed throughout parts of the compressor 10. However, debris and particles that are present within the drive shaft 40, such as burrs from the manufacturing process of the drive shaft 40, will not be filtered away. The debris and particles from within the shaft will be distributed with the lubricant throughout parts of the compressor 10 and cause damage to the bearings and other critical moving components. For the annular magnet 88 to work well, it has to be placed close to the end 94 of the oil pick-up tube 62, since the debris and particles in the oil are in constant motion caused by the rotating motion of the oil pick-up tube 62.
The existence of debris and particles in the lubricant is a chronic problem in compressors that needs to be addressed. Therefore, a need clearly exists for an enhanced method of reducing the contamination of lubricant due to debris and particles generated or are already present in the compressor and compressor parts.